Adam Barlow
Adam Barlow is the son of the late Mike Baldwin and his former wife Susan Barlow. Shortly after the couple's divorce, Susan returned to Glasgow and gave birth to Adam, keeping him a secret from Mike and the Barlows until 2001. Soon afterwards, Susan died in a car crash, leaving Adam in the custody of Mike. Adam returned to his boarding school in Glasgow before taking up a job at Mike's factory Underworld in 2005, which he later gave up for a job in Portsmouth in 2007. After living in Canada for a number of years, Adam returned to Weatherfield in 2016 after his grandfather Ken suffered a stroke. Biography 1988-2001: Early life When Susan Barlow became pregnant in 1987, she told her husband Mike Baldwin she had miscarried but he figured out that she had actually had an abortion. The incident caused Susan and Mike's relationship to fall apart and Susan moved to Glasgow with the secret that she was in fact still pregnant. Adam was later born in May 1988. 2001: Mother's death Adam's existence was kept a secret from Mike and the Barlows until January 2001 when Susan's brother Peter revealed to their father Ken that Susan had a secret. Susan came down to Weatherfield a few days later and introduced Adam to the family. Word soon got out to Mike and he demanded to be able to see Adam, though Susan was firmly against the idea. She decided to run away with Adam but died in a car crash on the way there, while Adam experienced minor injuries. Following Susan's death, a custody battle was waged between Ken and Mike, with Mike eventually being awarded custody. Adam was unhappy at his new school so Mike agreed to let him return to his old boarding school in Glasgow, Borthwick Hill. Adam visited his family a few times later in 2001 and in 2002 and 2003. 2005-2007: Underworld Adam quit his school in May 2005 and landed a job in his father's factory Underworld. Mike died in April 2006 and Adam conflicted with his half-brother Danny Baldwin over who would inherit Mike's assets. Adam was furious to discover that in Mike's will most of his belongings, including the largest share of Underworld, were to be given to Danny. However, Danny and his girlfriend Leanne Battersby had actually hidden the most up-to-date will from Mike's family and when Danny broke up with her, she gave the correct will to Adam. Adam reached a compromise with Danny and they both became co-proprietors of the factory, although there were frequent disputes between the brothers. However later that year, Adam sold his share of Underworld to brothers Liam and Paul Connor, to the dismay of his family, who felt he was throwing away what his father gave to him. In early 2007, Adam tried to support his aunt Tracy Barlow after she was arrested and put on trial for the murder of Charlie Stubbs, though Tracy was ultimately convicted of murder in April. Shortly after the trial, Adam's uncle Peter offered him a job in Portsmouth opening a betting shop which he accepted. Adam and Peter left a few days later. In October 2008 Peter discovered hie ex-wife Lucy was back in the United Kingdom and had breast cancer. He was left to have custody of their five-year old son Simon after she passed away. Peter took Simon to visit Ken and Deirdre and Weatherfield and get some sort of support, and Adam continued to run the bookies. In December that year Peter returned to Portsmouth to work out some things with Adam, however the following month Adam informed Deirdre that Peter was on the booze and in rehab. 2007-2016: Canada At an unknown point, Adam moved to Canada and became a qualified solicitor. In July 2013, grandfather Ken travelled there to support him after suffering a shock collapse at work. Adam eventually recovered from his undisclosed illness and Ken returned to Weatherfield in August 2014. 2016-: Return In November 2016, Adam flew back to England a few weeks after Peter informed him that Ken had suffered a stroke. He arrived in Weatherfield, where he took some whiskey from the Underworld office resulting in a conflict with the factory owners, Aidan Connor and Johnny Connor. After reuniting with Peter and Tracy, he went to see Ken in hospital where he met his uncle Daniel Osbourne for the first time. Background information *Adam's existence is that of a retcon. Although off-screen, Susan didn't fake an abortion so she could leave Mike, she "aborted" her child as she wasn't prepared for motherhood. Also 2001 seems to hint that Ken never had contact with Susan after 1987 so wasn't aware of Adam, however this is untrue as he still visited Susan off-screen in that time. *Adam's shock collapse in 2013 was written in to accompany the absence of William Roache. Quotes "Hi." (First line, to grandfather Ken) -- "Cheers dad." (First line after returning to Weatherfield in November 2016) See also *Full list of appearances Category:1988 births Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Residents of 1 Coronation Street Category:Barlow family Category:Baldwin family Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2001 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Solicitors